With the advent of the Internet, computer users have become accustomed to the ability to view documents through a web browser. This is true even if those documents were originally created in a separate native application. For example, documents created in a word processing application, such as Microsoft Word, available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., may be viewable through a web browser operating at a client computing device. Other types of documents, such as spreadsheets, diagrams, images, etc., may also be viewed through a web browser on a client machine. Viewing a document through a web browser may require multiple requests from a browser to web server(s) for each page of a document. Overhead incurred by the web server(s) with respect to satisfying such requests can be considerable.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present application are presented.